Watermarking is a quickly growing field of endeavor, with several different approaches. The present assignee's work is reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,834, 5,636,292, 5,721,788, 5,748,763, 5,748,783, and 5,745,604, in allowed U.S. applications Ser. No. 08/327,426 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,426), Ser. No. 08/508,083 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,978), Ser. No. 081438,159 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,481), and in laid-open PCT application WO97/43736. Other work is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,734,752, 5,646,997, 5,659,726, 5,664,018, 5,671,277, 5,687,191, 5,687,236, 5,689,587, 5,568,570, 5,572,247, 5,574,962, 5,579,124, 5,581,500, 5,613,004, 5,629,770, 5,461,426, 5,743,631, 5,488,664, 5,530,759, 5,539,735, 4,943,973, 5,337,361, 5,404,160, 5,404,377, 5,315,098, 5,319,735, 5,337,362, 4,972,471, 5,161,210, 5,243,423, 5,091,966, 5,113,437, 4,939,515, 5,374,976, 4,855,827, 4,876,617, 4,939,515, 4,963,998, 4,969,041, and published foreign applications WO 98/02864, EP 822,550, WO 97/39410, WO 96/36163, GB 2,196,167, EP 777,197, EP 736,860, EP 705,025, EP 766,468, EP 782,322, WO 95/20291, WO 96/26494, WO 96/36935, WO 96/42151, WO 97/22206, WO 97/26733. Some of the foregoing patents relate to visible watermarking techniques. Other visible watermarking techniques (e.g. data glyphs) are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,706,364, 5,689,620, 5,684,885, 5,680,223, 5,668,636, 5,640,647, 5,594,809.
Most of the work in watermarking, however, is not in the patent literature but rather in published research. In addition to the patentees of the foregoing patents, some of the other workers in this field (whose watermark-related writings can by found by an author search in the INSPEC database) include I. Pitas, Eckhard Koch, Jian Zhao, Norishige Morimoto, Laurence Boney, Kineo Matsui, A. Z. Tirkel, Fred Mintzer, B. Macq, Ahmed H. Tewfik, Frederic Jordan, Naohisa Komatsu, and Lawrence O'Gorman.
The artisan is assumed to be familiar with the foregoing prior art.
In the following disclosure it should be understood that references to watermarking encompass not only the assignee's watermarking technology, but can likewise be practiced with any other watermarking technology, such as those indicated above.
Watermarking can be applied to myriad forms of information. The present disclosure focuses on its applications to line art imagery, of the sort typically employed in banknotes, travelers checks, passports, stock certificates, and the like (hereafter collectively referred to as "banknotes"). However, it should be recognized that the principles discussed below can also be applied outside this particular field.
Most of the prior art in image watermarking has focused on pixelated imagery (e.g. bit-mapped images, JPEG/MPEG imagery, VGA/SVGA display devices, etc.). In most watermarking techniques, the luminance or color values of component pixels are slightly changed to effect subliminal encoding of binary data through the image. (This encoding can be done directly in the pixel domain, or in another domain, such as the DCT domain.) In some systems, isolated pixels are changed in accordance with one or more bits of the binary data; in others, plural domain-related groupings of pixels (e.g. locally adjoining, or corresponding to a given DCT component) are so changed. In all cases, however, pixels have served as the ultimate carriers of the embedded data.
While pixelated imagery is a relatively recent development, line art goes back centuries. One familiar example is U.S. paper currency. On the one dollar banknote, for example, line art is used in several different ways. One is to form intricate webbing patterns around the margin of the note (generally comprised of light lines on dark background). Another is so form grayscale imagery, such as the portrait of George Washington (generally comprised of dark lines on a light background).
In an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, the line art on a banknote or other security document is slightly changed to effect the encoding of plural-bit digital data (i.e. the banknote is digitally watermarked). When such a banknote is thereafter scanned, the resulting image data can be recognized as corresponding to a banknote by detection of the encoded data. (Alternatively, the image data can be recognized as corresponding to a banknote by machine detection of other forms of watermarking, or by reference to visible structures characteristic of banknotes.)
In response to detection of a banknote, the detecting apparatus (e.g., a scanner, photocopier, or printer) can intervene by inserting forensic tracer data (e.g. steganographically encoded binary data) in the image data. The tracer data can memorialize the serial number of the machine that processed the banknote data and/or the date and time such processing occurred. To address privacy concerns, such tracer data is not normally inserted, but is so inserted only when the image data being processed is recognized as corresponding to a banknote. Any printed output from such image data will include the tracer data, permitting identification of equipment used in its reproduction.
The foregoing features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.